goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta2 League
WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL WEB PAGE OF THE ALBERTA2 CUSTOM LEAGUE OF THE GHL!!! This league has one goal. To be the best custom league in the GHL. In addition to our very cool web site, we also conduct player awards every season. There is no salary cap and the home game TV revenue is set at $2,000,000. We currently have a full 20 teams in the league. When we have an opening, and you wish to join, send our League Moderator an e-mail with your contact info to alberta2league@gmail.com. The league name is alberta2 and there is no password required. To join, go to www.goodhockey.com and follow the sign up instructions for the custom leagues. ON LINE POLL - FORWARD OF THE YEAR Forward Of The Year Allen Bigwood - El Paso D. Foxes - 38GP - 18G - 37A - 55P - +16 - 1.45 PPG Hnedy Grebner - Killer Colonel - 38GP - 9G - 33A - 42P - +11 - 1.11 PPG Eliseo Murrin - Boyer Isles - 35GP - 23G - 30A - 53P - +20 - 1.51 PPG Lance Smialowski - Geezers - 38GP - 23G - 35A - 58P - +7 - 1.53 PPG ON LINE POLL - DEFENSEMAN OF THE YEAR Defenseman Of The Year Solomon Canchota - El Paso D Foxes - 38GP - 10G - 13A - 23P - +18 Clifford Danby - Boyer Isles - 38GP - 4G - 23A - 27P - +21 Jonah Genz - The Phantoms - 38GP - 2G - 7A - 9P - +25 Rick Meisner - Killer Colonel - 38GP - 3G - 13A - 16P - +21 ON LINE POLL 3 Rookie Of The Year GHL Player Awards Coming Soon!! ON LINE POLL 4 Goaltender Of The Year GHL Player Awards Coming Soon!! ON LINE POLL 5 Coach Of The Year GHL Player Awards Coming Soon!! ON LINE POLL COMMENTS To post a comment, click on the "Edit" link beside the text "ON LINE POLL COMMENTS" and write your comment. Then click on "Publish" at the bottom. DO NOT click on the "Edit" button beside the actual poll or it will reset the stats. ALBERTA CUP CHAMPIONS LEAGUE PLAYER AWARDS LEAGUE HISTORY Unfortunately, when this web site was created, all records of Season 1 and Season 2 were lost. Therefore, they could not be included in the league history. Season 3 Regular Season Final Standings Season 4 Regular Season Final Standings No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Regular Season Final Standings Season 3 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 4 Top 10 Points Leaders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lockout Season 5 Top 10 Points Leaders Season 3 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) Season 4 Top 10 Goaltenders No Stats Due To Regular Season Lock Out Season 5 Top 10 Goaltenders (Minimum 9 Games Played. 9 Games is a 1/4 of the season.) BIG BAD BRUINS Season Founded : Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dakota Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Biggar Wrasses Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Biggar, Saskatchewan Home Arena : Biggar Fishbowl Colours : Navy and yellow (and white and black) General Manager : Ray Pugh Coach : image: slovakia.png Ferda Wisell Captain : image: canada.png Joe Sinclair Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Greg Nishihara Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Claes Armada Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Biggar Saskatchewan: we may not be big, but we're small." Boyer Isles Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Boyer Coe Coach : image: canada.png Nathanial Dostal Captain : image: canada.png Eliseo Murrin Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Clifford Danby Asst. Captain : image: finland.png Veli-Matti Alesna Banners : A Message From The Owner : CandyCaneCrush 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City :Arnprior Ontario Canada Home Arena : Crush centre Colours :Red and white General Manager : Dave Coach : image: canada.png Kenny Toeller Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : El Paso Desert Foxes Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : El Paso, TX Home Arena : Tequila Centre Colours : Green-White-Red General Manager : Paso Doble Coach : image: canada.png Del Spicknall Captain : image: usa.png Ruben Dame Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Daron Colmenero Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Olin Ostlund Banners : A Message From The Owner : Geezers Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Boston Home Arena : Frozen Puddle Colours : Black and Blue General Manager : darkone Coach : image: canada.png Bruce Lungsford Captain : image: russia.png Ruslan Semenov Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "who needs teeth to play hockey" Ice Hogs Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Vancouver Home Arena : Tusk Arena Colours : Blue and White General Manager : Mr.Green Coach : image: canada.png Mckinley Goza Captain : image: finland.png Riku Crim Asst. Captain : image: russia.png Ignariy Nikolaev Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Emst Ceraso Banners : A Message From The Owner :I think i have a great team here looking forward to next season,when we take the title. Joes Garage Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Sheik Yerbouti Coach : image: canada.png Dalton Martindelcamp Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Killer Colonel v 2 Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Georgetown, Ontario Home Arena : Warzone Arena Colours : General Manager : silly Coach : image: canada.png Jamaal Gasparino Captain : image: canada.png Rodrigo Hesters Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Nolan Somji Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Rick Meisner Banners : A Message From The Owner : Molson Blue Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Dirty Hooker Coach : image: canada.png Alonso Volin Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Monarks Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : The Jungle Home Arena : Lion's Den Colours : Green Black Yellow General Manager : Chris Coach : image: sweden.png Timmie Senne Captain : image: canada.png Lynwood Penzien Asst. Captain : image: usa.png Douglas Cottilion Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Knut Hedstrum Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Great things to come!!" P Dawg Junior Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Plum Coulee, Manitoba Home Arena : The Gopher Hole Colours : Blue and white General Manager : Michaelangelo Coach : image: canada.png Gerald Groetsch Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Winning is secondary only to how much you can milk from the fans and media. HIP.. HIP... PROFITS!" Rubber Maid Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Houston, Texas Home Arena : Reliant Colours : Black and Gold General Manager : G Coach : image: canada.png Boyce Garey Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : "Want Some?? Come get some!!" Ruthless Killaz Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Home Arena : BDG Center Colours : General Manager : Easy-E Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Skeleton Crew Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Rocky Mountain House, Alberta Home Arena : J.A.D. Comsports Centre Colours : Black, White General Manager : Jack Dewald Coach : image: slovakia.png Dudek Barbarino Captain : image: canada.png Gerald Montuori Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jason Roofner Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Dorofey Petrov Banners : A Message From The Owner :it is our goal and mission to be the top team in the league!! Slaycity Slayers Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : St. Alberta, Alberta Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Black, Yellow, White General Manager : Buck Troll Coach : [[image: canada.png] Marc Homola Captain : image: canada.png Jonathon Gabbard Asst. Captain : image: sweden.png Jens Ewer Asst. Captain : image: finland.png Leevi Avison Banners : A Message From The Owner : As a team, we aim to play our best each game and do all we can to succeed. We are Slayers, and we've come to play. Springfield Sharks Season Founded : Season 5 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Rhade Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Still Ballin Season Founded : Season 3 Home City : Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : General Manager : Big Deez Coach : Captain : Asst. Captain : Asst. Captain : Banners : A Message From The Owner : Suzhou Skeeter Bats Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Suzhou, China Home Arena : BSG Center Colours : Green, Gold General Manager : Con Ate Dog Coach : image: russia.png Pavel Kyznetsov Captain : image: sweden.png Lev Waddick Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Refugio Dralle Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Martinek Dettor Banners : A Message From The Owner : The Phantoms Season Founded : Season 1 Home City : Evergreen, Alberta Home Arena : The Phantom Pit Colours : Orange, Black and White General Manager : Colin Parada Coach : image: canada.png Merle Giannitti Captain : image: usa.png Jonah Genz Asst. Captain : image: slovakia.png Siman Kees Asst. Captain : image: canada.png Jeremiah Mikkelson Banners : A Message From The Owner : "MUST HAVE BANNER!!!!!" LEAGUE JERSEY'S Category:Leagues